Hawkeye
Hawkeye is a character from Marvel Comics. He previously fought Green Arrow in the 56th episode of Death Battle, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye and then fought him again in a One Minute Melee with the same match-up. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hawkeye vs Aquaman (Completed) * Hawkeye vs Batman * Hawkeye vs Deadshot * Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow (Completed fanon version) * Hawkeye vs. Han Solo * Hawkeye VS Hanzo * Hendrix vs Hawkeye (Abandoned) * Kestrel vs Hawkeye * Nightwing vs Hawkeye * Hawkeye vs. Spike Spiegel * Hawkeye VS Strider Hiryu * Takumi VS Hawkeye (Abandoned) * Usopp vs Hawkeye * Yoko Littner vs. Hawkeye As Ronin * Green Arrow vs Ronin With the Avengers * The Avengers vs Capcom Mascots * The Avengers vs Darkseid Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Kung Jin * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Reaper (Overwatch) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Clinton Francis Barton *Height: 6'3" | 191 cm *Weight: 230 lbs | 104 kg *Has fought under four superhero names *Past Romances: 6 *Favorite Movie: Blade Runner Trick Arrows *Putty Arrows *Bola Arrows *Acid Arrows *Boomerang Arrows *Freezing Arrows *Parachute Arrows *Pym Particle Arrows *Adamantium Arrows *Rocket Arrows Feats *Can fire as many as nine arrows at once and hit all targets *Caught an arrow in his bare hand while blind *Once had a marathon 42 hour target practice session with no breaks *Infiltrated Dark Avengers HQ and took on Bullseye, Daken, and Venom *Strung a bow and fired an arrow before enemy could release his bowstring Death Battle Info (Fanon) Trick Arrows *T.N.T Arrows *Vibranium Arrows *Net Arrows Feats *Holds back Captain America *Tanks an energy blast from Crimson Dynamo *Takes a punch from Sentry *Makes the Hulk laugh hard enough to revert back into Bruce Banner *Lifts a car off of him *Goes toe-to-toe with Bullseye in a battle of accuracy *Resists Typhoid Mary pyrokinesis long enough to knock her out *Convinced Scarlet Witch to join the Avengers (Earth-199999) *Dodges close ranged automatic fire *Pulls an elevator scene before Captain America made it mainstreamhttp://i.imgur.com/MVRWhQr.jpg *Pulls a Robin Hood, baffling Quicksilver *Completely fine after taking a punch from Deadpool, who thought it was powerful enough to knock him out *Defeated Archangel in AvX: Vs #5 *Has hooked up with some of the hottest women in Marvel including Black Widow, Mockingbird, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Woman, and Wasp Facts * Clint Barton was raised by Circus Folk. Gallery Hawkeye Portrait Art.png|Hawkeye's original outfit. Marvel Comics - Hawkeye as seen in the cartoon.png|Hawkeye as seen in the cartoon Marvel Comics - Hawkeye's Bag of Tricks.png|Hawkeye's Bag of Tricks Aplusx8e.jpg Hawkeye-PNG.png|Hawkeye played by Jeremy Renner in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Hawkeye_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Hawkeye in Disney Infinity 2.0 Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Archers Category:Avengers Member Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Video Game Combatants